Matanuska-Susitna Borough, Alaska
| founded date = January 1 | founded title = Incorporated | seat wl= Palmer | largest city wl = Wasilla | area_total_sq_mi = 25258 | area_land_sq_mi = 24608 | area_water_sq_mi = 650 | area percentage = 2.6% | census yr = 2010 | pop = 88995 | density_sq_mi = 3.6 | web = www.matsugov.us | district = At-large | time zone = Alaska }} Matanuska-Susitna Borough (often referred to as the Mat-Su Borough) is a borough located in the U.S. state of Alaska. As of the 2010 census, the population was 88,995. The borough seat is Palmer, and the largest city is Wasilla. Matanuska-Susitna Borough is part of the Anchorage, AK Metropolitan Statistical Area. The Mat-Su Borough is so designated because it contains the entire Matanuska and Susitna Rivers. These rivers empty into Cook Inlet which is the southern border of the Mat-Su Borough. This area is one of the few agricultural areas of Alaska. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the borough has a total area of , of which is land and (2.6%) is water. Adjacent boroughs and census areas * Denali Borough, Alaska - north * Southeast Fairbanks Census Area, Alaska - northeast * Valdez-Cordova Census Area, Alaska - east * Municipality of Anchorage, Alaska - south * Kenai Peninsula Borough, Alaska - south * Bethel Census Area, Alaska - west * Yukon-Koyukuk Census Area, Alaska - west National protected areas * Chugach National Forest (part) * Denali National Park and Preserve (part) ** Denali Wilderness (part) * Lake Clark National Park and Preserve (part) ** Lake Clark Wilderness (part) Demographics 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 59,322 people, 20,556 households, and 15,046 families residing in the borough. The population density was 2 people per square mile (1/km²). There were 27,329 housing units at an average density of 1 per square mile (0/km²). The racial makeup of the borough was 87.55% White, 0.69% Black or African American, 5.50% Native American, 0.70% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.86% from other races, and 4.57% from two or more races. 2.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 20,556 households out of which 42.30% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 9.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 26.80% were non-families. 20.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.84 and the average family size was 3.29. In the borough the population was spread out with 32.20% under the age of 18, 7.40% from 18 to 24, 31.10% from 25 to 44, 23.40% from 45 to 64, and 5.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 108.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 108.10 males. Schools in the borough are administered by the Matanuska-Susitna Borough School District. Politics and government , held annually in Palmer during late August and early September.]] Matanuska-Susitna was among a few places in America carried by Ross Perot in the 1992 presidential election.Geographie Electorale Larry DeVilbiss is the mayor of the Matanuska-Susitna Borough. The borough has a strong manager form of government. John Moosey is the borough manager. Long-time Manager John Duffy retired in 2010.Matanuska-Susitna Borough. Matsugov.us. Retrieved on 2013-08-02. Cities and towns *Alexander (Creek) *Big Lake *Buffalo Soapstone *Butte *Chase *Chickaloon *Dinglishna Hills *Eureka Roadhouse *Farm Loop *Fishhook *Gateway *Glacier View *Houston *Knik River *Knik-Fairview *Lake Louise *Lakes *Lazy Mountain *Meadow Lakes *Palmer *Petersville *Point MacKenzie *Skwentna *Susitna *Susitna North *Sutton-Alpine *Talkeetna *Tanaina *Trapper Creek *Wasilla *Willow See also *Matanuska-Susitna Valley *List of Airports in the Matanuska-Susitna Borough *Matanuska Formation References External links *Matanuska-Susitna Borough official government website * *Borough map, 2000 census: Alaska Department of Labor *Borough map, 2010 census: Alaska Department of Labor *News of the Mat-Su Category:Anchorage metropolitan area Category:Matanuska-Susitna Borough, Alaska Category:Established in 1964